The Big Show
by KTtheLuvAddict
Summary: Chilton must take over investigation consulting while Will is incarcerated. This forces him to spend more time with Will so he can understand just how the empath ticks. Feelings ensue.
1. Chapter 1

Frederick Chilton sprawled across his king size bed and sighed. It had been one of the most trying day of his career and that was really saying something considering her had had his intestines removed once before. His work had become increasingly difficult since Will Graham had been admitted to his hospital on charges of murder. Will had not yet been convicted, but that didn't change the fact that he was mentally and psychologically unstable and needed constant supervision. Alana Bloom had begun frequenting the hospital as of late due to Wills residence there and she had been nothing but a thorn in Chilton's side. She was demanding that he look over Will's prescriptions again. It was her belief that will was being over medicated and it was causing him to lose the memories that he had only recently recovered. It was also putting him in a very docile sleepy state (not that Will had been the most lively person before) however, his new sloth like personality might hurt his case when he has to defend himself. Frederick figured that Will's new personality wasn't Alana's only concern, He knew that she had harbored feelings for will and they had been returned, but she didn't feel the same anymore. And because of that, Frederick suspected that she was feeling guilt and was throwing herself head first into anything concerning Will Graham and his case. It was almost heartwarming. Almost.

The soft vibration of his cell phone steered him out of his thoughts and he quickly pulled it out of his pocket and answered.

"Dr. Chilton," he said in a clipped tone, still irritated from his exhaustion.

"It's Jack, I need you to come down to the labs." Jack Crawford had been relying on him more and more lately in the absence of Will Graham. Normally that would mean that Hannibal Lecter would be called upon, but seeing as he had an extremely close relationship with Will, Jack felt that his opinions might be biased.

"What's happened?" Chilton could hear voices in the background talking loudly. He could just make out _Hickies _and _really Zeller? _before jacks voice filled his ear again.

"Harold Pembrookes neighbor is coming in again for questioning. We have reason to believe she was lying the first time. I think it would be a good idea to have you interview her. She doesn't trust me." Chilton hadn't seen Pembrookes neighbor yet. From what he could tell, Harold Pembrooke was mutilated and left in a parking lot. The murderer was almost certainly a man and a large one at that. Why would jack need to speak to Pembrookes female neighbor.

"It's kind of late Jack and Alana Bloom might-" Chilton didn't get to suggest that Alana would be better suited before Jack cut in.

"I think you would be best. She seems more comfortable around men and we think she might be addicted to narcotics. You would be able to see that better then Alana." As much as Chilton liked being valued over Alana Bloom, Quantico was at least an hour away and he had just ordered takeout. It wouldn't be a good idea to refuse Jack though. Chilton begrudgingly agreed and made his way out to his car just as the sun began to set.

Hilda Creed was a small woman with curly blond hair and large doe like eyes. It was clear that she was very attractive as well as polite and compliant. However there was something under the surface. Like rot under a layer of icing. She oozed sweetness and grace but speaking to her in an intimate setting gave away her second layer. She was desperate and strained. There was a jerky edge to her movements that told Chilton she was high off of something. She had no track marks on her arms. Her skin and teeth were perfect, but her red lipstick was smudged just a tad in the corner as if she had touched it while slipping something in to her mouth. There was also a smudge of lipstick just under thumb which meant she had touched her mouth while something was in her palm. Most likely she was popping pills in her car on the way over. Maybe she thought it would help her nerves. It didn't seem to be working.

"Look, I told Jack Crawford everything I know. Harold was my friend. He would give me rides to work and he would help me buy groceries. Besides that, I don't know what he did in his personal life."

Chilton stared at her and his mouth turned up in the corner.

"Did you ever repay Mr. Pembrooke back for the groceries and rides?" He hoped his tone dripped with lewdness.

"Are you implying that I slept with him in return for favors?" She asked, clearly affronted. Chilton shrugged. He was trying to push her buttons. She was too sweet and polite. He wanted her to get mad. People were most honest when they were mad.

"I'm just asking if you were ever inclined to pay Mr. Pembrooke back?" he smiled his most condescending smile. Her face began to color.

"Even if I had ever offered to pay him back with sex…Harold would have never accepted it. He was a gentlemen. He did things for me because he enjoyed helping others."

"Sure." Chilton shrugged again. "Sometimes men can do things out of the goodness of their hearts. I'm not arguing that. I'm just asking if you and Mr. Pembrooke ever got physical. Not necessarily for any purpose besides your own pleasure, but physical none the less." She stared at him, her plump lips turned up at the corners and she inhaled slightly.

"Do you wear cologne Mr. Chilton?" she asked, her tone dipping seductively. Chilton was too tired for this. He rolled his eyes and smiled in return.

"Why yes I do Ms. Creed." He said.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, it smells exactly like the one Mr. Pembrooke wore. It was the only expensive thing he allowed himself to purchase. Hermes isn't it?" Chilton nodded at her, already aware of where this was going. "Harold smelled so good. He would come home from work and I…well I…I imagined things."

She batted her eyelashes and Chilton fought the urge to gag. Her second layer was practically fully revealed now. That desperate rotting core.

"Was Mr. Pembrooke aware of your drug habits?" Chilton asked suddenly as she reached across the table to stroke his hand. She blanched and snatched her hand back like she had been burned. "please don't be alarmed, Ms. Creed. I work for the institution, so spotting addicts comes naturally to me."

Her smile turned into a sneer.

"what does my vice have to do with Harold's death? Its not like he ever got involved." She crossed her arms over her chest like a child who had just been caught lying about their report card. "If I had asked, he would've helped. But Harold was too good. He didn't deserves to be dragged into that world."

"Is it possible that Mr. Pembrooke found out about your habit without you telling him? Perhaps he was alone in your apartment…?" Chilton waited a few seconds. Her eyes began to widen in horror.

"Oh my god…" she whispered. "He didn't-he wouldn't…why would he?"

"Why would he what, Ms. Creed?" Chilton asked, his voice was barely a whisper.

"We-we-we slept together. He told me he loved me and I-I felt the same. But in the morning he wasn't there…" tears began to stream down her face and she hiccupped. "When I checked my phone I had a text message from my dealer." Chilton jotted that down in his note pad so he would remember to have jack seize her cell phone. "It just said _thanks_…I though it was a mistake…but I think Harold might have been speaking to my dealer. I think he went to meet him."

"But I thought you said Harold didn't know about your habit." Chilton said.

"I thought he didn't…but he might have. I haven't spoken to my dealer since the night before Harold and I were together. I owed a lot of money and I was going to change my number." She was visibly shaking now and she was gripping the table tight.

"Is it possible that Harold knew?" Chilton suggested. "Is it possible that he might've been trying to settle your debt and things got messy?" She began dry heaving.

"My god…what have I done." Her crying turned to sobs. "The things they would have done to him. He must've been in so much pain!" she began to screech. Chilton felt bad for her, he really did. Empathy was a rare emotion for him and it hit him in strange waves.

"Do you know your dealers name?" He asked. She continued shaking and crying, but looked up at him.

"Only his first." She hiccupped. "He was extremely secretive. But he was the only one who could get you hospital grade shit." Chilton nodded. He motioned to the two way mirror for jack to come in. The door opened and a sobbing Hilda Creed was led out. Jack clapped him on the shoulder.

"That was impressive. Zeller and Price had been calling her 'the stone woman' because no one could get her to crack. You should be proud of yourself." Jack smiled down at him and shuffled him to the door. "Go home and get a good nights sleep. We shouldn't need anything else from you, but if we do I will wait until morning to call." Chilton nodded and made his was to the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chilton would never admit that the first time Jack called him after Will was arrested, he was scared. He was scared because the last case he had worked on was Abel Gideon's case and well, everyone knew how well that had turned out. Chilton was frightened because working with Jack was to constantly be in panic. There were no "lets sit down and talk about this moments". Jack was constantly on the move. He had spent so long dragging Will about and being given instant gratification that to work with someone who was typical in their thought patterns like Chilton frustrated him. He was never cruel or rude to Chilton, but Chilton could tell that he was disappointed with the slower process and the uncertainty that came with working with people who didn't have Will Graham's insight. Chilton decided that he needed a second voice. A voice that could at least point him in some direction when it came to how he should proceed with Jack Crawford. And if that voice wasn't inclined to refuse due to incarceration, well, that was just and added bonus.

Will Graham stared down at his lunch tray. On it was a roll, a small pile of candied carrots, fish sticks and small buttered potatoes. He wrinkled his nose. The entire meal was unseasoned and cold. The butter with the potatoes had congealed into jelly and the fish sticks were crumbling from being over cooked. Still though, it could be worse…Hannibal Lecter could have cooked it. Will shuddered at the thought. The revelations he had experienced upon his memory being renewed had started to blur again. He suspected that someone on the med pass team of orderlies had it out for him. But there was nothing he could do about. If he even tried to refuse he would be sedated and the drugs would be forced into him. Alana had told him she suspected it as well and she was going to ask Chilton. Hannibal had been indifferent, not that Will trusted his opinion either way. He had implied that it would be bad for will to make trouble before his sentencing. Especially if Chilton was testifying against him. Will suspected Hannibal might be in on it as well.

Chilton's expensive shoes clacked on the cold cement floor, alerting Will to his presence. As usual there was a third accompanying click that was his silver tipped cane. He rounded the corner and immediately stopped in front of Will's cell. He looked agitated and tired. His usually perfectly gelled hair was slightly unkempt, as if he had been running his hand through it quite a bit. Will stood and stepped towards him.

"what can I do for you Frederick?" Will asked. Chilton pursed his lips at Will's use of his first name. Will knew he hated when patients used his first name. It made him feel like the administrator and prisoner relationship was off balance.

"I helped Jack last night. With a case that was similar to something you would assist with." Chilton's voice was quiet and calculated. Like he wasn't supposed to be saying these things. "the case wasn't that difficult to solve. It was simply a matter of trying to read emotions. But it forced me to use skills I learned from you." Will wondered why he was telling him this. As a thank you? Surely not.

"Well Frederick, it sounds as if you're the new Will Graham." Will said softly. Chilton flinched. "don't worry, it will get easier. You'll get used to being used by Jack Crawford." Chilton's eyebrows went up.

"don't be fooled Frederick…your only as valuable as your last killer." Will went back to sitting on his bunk. He began to pick at his lunch. Chilton moved closer to the bars and leaned in.

"I-I need your help." he said, his voice barely audible. Will glanced up. "I need to know how you do it."

"You don't want to know how I do it. It will kill you…or worse." Will said.

"What could be worse than it killing me?" Chilton asked, morbidly curious.

Will stood again and came closer to the bars. He looked down at his own hands and Chilton's gaze followed his.

"It could cause you to kill someone else…" his hand went up slowly and cupped his own throat. Chilton knew exactly what he was talking about. But how did that apply to him? He didn't have anyone to worry about. He didn't have an Abigail.

"I just want to know how to make the empathy come quicker. I want to help Jack to the best of my abilities." Chilton said. Will looked at him critically.

"For the victims benefit or your own?" Will knew him too well. Chilton felt like he was being scolded. His face split into a grin.

"You think you're so smart, don't you?" he asked. He continued before Will could answer. "You think because you have all this baggage attached to your gift that you have a deeper insight then everyone else." Will didn't deny it. "Well, maybe you're right. Maybe I cant be as immersed in it as you were without getting hurt." His voice began to rise. " Maybe I do need to be careful. But today I felt respected for the first time in a long while…and I'm going to keep that going for as long as I can, damn it." Will smiled at him.

"Why Frederick…it sounds as if you're trying to compensate for something." Will murmured, his fingers curled around the bars. Frederick began to step back. He was instantly regretting his rant. He had always had habit of being over-dramatic. Now he had given Will ammo. He reacted the best he could.

" I am going to continue helping Jack, like I said." he began. "And you will continue being a patient at my hospital. I wont pretend that I can replace you. And I wont ignore the hazards. But you cant convince me that what happened to you wasn't partially your fault. You lacked one thing I have…" Will leaned in more, waiting. "control." Chilton finished. Will scoffed, but Chilton had already turned on his heel and was making his way out. There was no way he would let Will Graham ruin this for him. He had hoped Will might behave and give him some tips that he could use on more complicated cases. But it seemed he would need to do this alone. That was fine, Chilton was used to being alone. He didn't need an admitted mental cases help. He could do this using just his intelligence.

The difference between Olivia Feigh and Ryan Feigh was that Ryan could get by on looks and charm alone. Olivia needed extra help. They had been identical as children. Dark hair, blue eyes, pale freckled skin. All in all, very attractive children. But as they got older, Olivia grew into a woman's body and Ryan grew into a mans and those two bodies couldn't have been more different. Ryan was tall and lightly muscled. His hair was always just the right amount of unkempt. Like he just woke up looking good. He was friendly, easy to talk to and could lure people in with a flash of his straight white teeth. Olivia on the other hand was far from charming. She never reached an inch above five foot two. She was slightly plump with wide hips and narrow shoulders. Her freckles stayed prominent on her nose and cheeks and her teeth had been chipped a few times more than was healthy. She could be attractive when she wanted. She could fix her hair and put on makeup. And in the right clothes she had lovely curves. She didn't care about looks however, that was Ryan's job. Olivia's job was to be as cruel as possible and never let anyone get away.

Their house was in the city. Situated next to a cathedral, it was a large brownstone that could have housed at least five families. But instead it housed the Feighs'. and on this night, it also housed two teenage boys who had been charmed into following Ryan home when he promised them 'free alcohol and maybe some girls if we're lucky'. Ryan had been working on these two for weeks. They were part of the universities high school program that allowed teenage kids to take college classes that sped up their graduation process. Neither of them were gay. Which had surprised Ryan, seeing as they were so eager to talk to him the first day. They had said they heard he was the man to talk to about parties. Little did they know it was Ryan who had started that rumor just so he could ensnare the naïve high school kids. He had agreed that he was indeed the party guy and then over the course of five weeks had taken them to different college parties around town. They idolized him. When he told his completely made up stories about girls he'd slept with, they latched onto every word. That's what was going to make killing them so delicious. The idea that they wanted to be near him so bad that they allowed themselves to herded in like lambs to the slaughter.

Olivia didn't care about the psychological aspect of the kill. She was there for the dissection. She had always been fascinated with human anatomy. Particularly the difference between the corpse of someone who died under extreme stress versus the corpse of someone who didn't. At the university, the cadavers only could give you so much. They were the bodies of people who had donated themselves. They hadn't been under stress when they died. Most were people who passed peacefully in their sleep. How boring. Olivia liked causing their victims as much pain as possible and then cutting them open and admiring their fluttering hearts and contracting muscles.

The two boys sat on the plush grey sofa and sipped beer from bottles. It was clear they weren't accustomed to alcohol and were shuddering slightly when they took a drink. Ryan grinned at them from where he was placing a punch bowl and plastic cups.

"So how long till the party starts?" asked the red whose name was Max. Ryan liked him least out of the two. He wasn't as eager and he took a little bit longer to warm up, but not that much. The other was blond and chubby. He was the lively one. Ryan could have told him that there was a party under the Chesapeake Bay Bridge and he would have jumped without question. His name was Andy.

"Well, I told everyone to come at nine. But you know how they are." Ryan sighed. Both boys nodded knowingly. Olivia stepped into the room and surveyed the decorations.

"Youre sure you ordered enough pizza, right Ryan?" she asked, her tone was uncharacteristically caring. Ryan shrugged.

"I ordered twelve. That should be enough. And if it's not then fuck it. They only care about booze anyway." both boys on the couch grinned at each other. For some reason they liked it when Ryan swore. Olivia rolled her eyes. The scalpel she had hidden in her back pocket felt warm beneath her hand when she pressed it into her palm. It was almost time.

"Alright boys. You two idiots time to go fucking nuts?" Ryan asked as the clock struck nine. The boys cheered and Olivia glanced at Ryan. He nodded and she flicked off the lights.

"Hey! Ryan what the heck?" asked Max.

"Yeah man! Whats happening?" Andy pleaded.

"Didn't you know?" came both Olivia and Ryan's voice in unison. "We're having a party."


	3. Chapter 3

The two boys would be found the within three days, without a doubt. Olivia had decided that they should be dumped near the where the Chesapeake rippers latest victim had been discovered. Olivia and Ryan weren't interested in the Ripper. They found his methods far too theatrical. However, placing the bodies in a spot that was now considered a memorial for the rippers kill would be seen as highly disrespectful and obscene. Ryan and Olivia liked being obscene.  
Max had been quiet throughout the dissection. He was missing both of his eyes and all of his toes and fingers. His tongue and been removed as well as his genitals. He had also been scalped. A spur of the moment procedure that Ryan had requested. Olivia had rolled her eyes and handed him the scalpel. Andy had been more interesting to take apart. He had squirmed and squealed and pleaded, but to no avail. After awhile it became less about observation and more about 'how many of Andy's toenails can we rip out before he passes out'. The answer was two. They woke him with smelling salts and continued on. It wouldn't be long now.  
"Ryan, you need to be quicker. I have work in the morning." Olivia rubbed her eye with the back of her blood covered hand and stifled a yawn. Ryan grinned over at her.  
"Uh huh, because messing with peoples brains is so much more fun than messing with their innards." Ryan quipped. Olivia swatted his arm.  
'You know it's not about 'messing with his brain'. I'm trying to see if I can get him to experience the same revelations over and over again. That takes time and concentration.' she sighed.  
"And high dosages of Alprazolam." Ryan said, nudging her with his hip. She smiled up at him.

Chilton paced his living room. Jack would be calling any minute now. Chilton had seen the news. Two young boys. Mutilated beyond recognition and dumped behind a green house in Hayes. The anxiety he felt was starting to make him crazy. What if it's a big one? What if it's one that I cant solve? He paced back and forth some more and considered calling his mother. He hadn't called her in weeks and she would most certainly be upset. But that didn't change the fact that he needed someone with maternal instinct to tell him not to worry. He reached for his phone on the coffee table, but before he could answer, it rang and Jacks name came up on the screen. Chilton's heart stopped. He fumbled to answer it and by the time he did his voice had started to shake.  
"Hullo?" he asked, trying to sound sleepy. It didn't work.  
"Chilton!" Greeted jacks voice. "I have a case for you. It's not like the one you did the other day. This ones a bit more puzzling. But I do believe you can help us set up a profile." Chilton could tell Jack was trying to be flattering. Under other circumstances, it would have worked. But the fear of failure in his stomach made him cringe.  
"We found two high school age boys behind a green house in Hayes. Both are in pretty bad shape, but Price says that he can ID them by midnight. It would be greatly appreciated if you could come down and take a look at the wounds and evidence. Tell us what you see." Jack sounded like he was talking about the weather. Chilton knew he was trying to make this seem more casual then it was. He was trying to make him feel comfortable and welcome. Will's voice came to him. You're only as valuable as your latest killer. No. he wouldn't let Will Graham get to him.  
"I'll be there in an hour." he said, hoping his voice didn't shake.

Jack had been right. It was bad. Both boys had been scalped. Their fingers and toes removed. Their faces were sliced apart and their organs had been removed and dumped in a pile next to them.  
"From what we can tell," Said Beverly. "the wounds were made with surgical precision. There isn't a cut that wasn't carefully thought out." Chilton nodded. Price and Zeller were eyeing him suspiciously. Like they expected him to criticize Beverly's findings. She looked up at him and frowned.  
"I know this case isn't like the last one. But we do need to set up a profile. If you could just-"  
"I can tell you it was more then one person." He interjected. "and that both are skilled in dissection as well as surgical procerdure."  
"So we are looking for two doctors?" Zeller snorted. Price elbowed him.  
"No. We are looking for two people who have knowledge of human anatomy," Chilton began, glaring. " as well as money and space. However, the fact that the bodies were dumped within twenty four hours of death leads me to believe that they don't live somewhere with much privacy. Maybe the city." Beverly nodded encouragingly. "and they might be young. Had there been evidence of sexual assault, I would think two older men, but the fact that there was alcohol in their systems and no assault besides mutilation means that the suspect was probably close to their age and friendly enough with them to not have to kidnap." Price and Zeller stared at him. Beverly grinned.  
"So we are looking for two young people-" Beverly began.  
"Two young white people." Chilton interjected. Zeller scoffed. "Killers rarely kill outside their own ethnicity. And if these two were trusting enough to spend time with the suspect without a fight then most likely the suspects are same ethnicity as them with a similar background."  
"So, young, white, and has knowledge of surgical procedure." Price sighed.  
"And has a big house in the city." Beverly agreed. Zeller stayed silent. Price and Zeller began jotting things down into note pads and then scurried out of the office. Chilton sat down on one of the stools and put his head in his hands. Beverly stared. It was such an uncharacteristic thing to do for him. She came up beside and.  
"These cases are really wearing on you, aren't they?" she asked quietly.  
"Amongst other things." He replied, not looking up. "I've been spending a lot more time with Will." He looked up at her. "I shouldn't be telling you this." She shook her head.  
"No, you shouldn't. But you are his doctor now. And its not strange for you to spend time with him."  
"True, but all he does is fight me. Anything I ask him gets thrown back in my face." Chilton hoped he didn't sound as petulant as he felt.  
"Have you asked him for help on the cases?" Beverly asked. Chilton wanted to be offended and ask why she thought he would need help. Instead he just nodded. She sighed and to his surprise, leaned against him. It was a friendly gesture. Her way of saying she knew what he was going through.  
"You know, I know your name is one Will's visitation list, right?" he asked.  
"Mm-hmm." came her reply. "It seems we both want something from Will that he's unwilling to give us."  
Chilton looked up at her.  
" Have you been asking for help too?" he asked quietly.  
she shrugged. "When people are in danger, as the seem to constantly be nowadays. I like to think that Will still cares. And if I persist long enough, he'll come around and give me a hand."  
"Well, I hope that works out for you."  
"You too doctor Chilton. "


	4. Chapter 4

She came to him during the morning med pass. The squeaky cart that carried the medications alerted him to her presence.

"Mr. Graham, I'm here with your medicine." She said, announcing herself. He looked up from his cot and smiled half heartedly. The girl was small. No more then five foot two with pale blue eyes and freckled skin. Her hips were wide and her knees knocked together slightly. The orderlies uniform did nothing for her figure. Her face was pleasant enough though. Not beautiful, but not ugly either. Just…plain. Her hair was tied up in a neat bun on the top of her head and when she reached under the cart for the water jug to fill his cup, her name tag slipped out of where it was tucked into her shirt. He tried to peer at it but it was no use. His glasses had been taken away and he couldn't see more then one or two feet in front of him without getting a headache from the strain.

"My name is Olivia, Mr. Graham." She said, smiling nervously at him. He flushed, having been caught staring.

"That's a nice name." He said awkwardly. She giggled and began shuffling around meds in the cart. She plopped two small white pills and one large green one into a white paper cup and sent it through the two way drawer that made it so Will could receive things without reaching through the bars. She then placed another paper cup with water in it into the drawer and sent it through.

"Be sure to take your medicine mister Graham. It's good for you." she said. He nodded and stared into the cup. He wondered if this was overmedicated.

Because Will took pills in the mornings and evenings, he was still unsure which orderly was overmedicating him. Surely it wasn't this sweet girl who looked no more then twenty-two. Will would have believed that had he not been in the profession he was before he got arrested. His experiences had taught him to never doubt that a person was capable of horrible things just because of the way they looked. Sometimes it was the people who looked unassuming that were the most sinister because they got away with the most. The evening med pass orderly was a grey haired man in his early sixties. He was quiet and polite, but it was clear that he had no interest in speaking with the patients beyond what was deemed professional. This girl on the other hand was giving Will looks that could have been called flirtatious and coy. She watched as the tipped the cup with the pills into his mouth and then quickly followed with the water cup. Her eyes followed his Adams apple as he swallowed and she made a show of licking her lips. Will felt heat flood his ears and neck. As soon as the water and pills were down, he cleared his throat. She snapped her eyes back to his and grinned.

"Thank you for cooperating so well, Mr. Graham!" she said cheerfully. He stared. What was she playing at? Surely she wasn't trying to hint that she was attracted to him. For God's sake, the only reason she had any contact with him was because he was being accused of killing a girl not much older then her. She should be repulsed. Will himself was repulsed. _

Chilton made his way back down to Will's cell. The tension he had felt all day while at the lab with Jacks team was causing his joints and lower back to ache and his limp to be more prominent. He hoped Will wouldn't notice. He might consider that a weakness to prey on and pick apart.

Will was sitting on his cot with a dazed look on his face. He swayed slightly back and forth. Slowly, before Chilton's very eyes, a slow smile spread across his face and he reached out his hand. His knuckles caressed the air and he hummed softly. Chilton felt like he was watching something very intimate. And despite everything, he couldn't look away. Wills began to mouth something. It was far too quiet for Chilton to hear but he could just make out the A sound at the beginning and the soft B in the middle. His heart clenched. Will was imagining Abigail. Too Chilton's horror, tears began to well up in Will's eyes. He looked away then. He couldn't bear to see Will cry. He had always thought that getting Will Graham to show some emotion besides irritation and fury would be invigorating and the results would be worth writing a book about. But this was pathetic. Cartoonish tears rolled down Will's cheeks and he began to murmur things.

"I thought you were gone…" he said softly. Chilton couldn't take it anymore.

"Will," he began. His hand came up and clenched the bars. It took him a moment to realize he had crossed the 'do not cross' line. "Will, when did you take your medication today?" he said as calmly as he could. Will's head snapped to the side and a wider smile spread across his face. Tears dripped off of his chin and onto his pants. His hand slowly went back to his lap and he stood.

"Why?" He said, his voice shaking.

"Sir, please move back from the bars." came a voice over the loud speaker. Chilton motioned to the camera that it was ok.

"Will, what is happening?" he knew that it was a ridiculous question. Will clearly didn't know what was happening to him.

"Why doctor Chilton. Your concern is heartening…" he slurred. "People might start suspecting something." Chilton's lip curled. He turned on heel.

" I want to speak to the orderly that administered Mr. Graham's medication." He called to the security camera. "Send them to my office."

Twenty minutes later Chilton was staring at Olivia Feigh. She gazed at him calmly.

"Ms. Feigh," He asked, keeping his voice level. "It has come to my attention that Mr. Graham seems to be experiencing odd side effects from his medication…" her hed began to bob up and down vigorously.

"I've noticed that too!" she replied. "I was going to say something to you. But every time I tried to come to your office you were out." Chilton sighed.

"Well, you're here now. What exactly is happening to him."

"I noticed it a few days ago." She said, her finger tapped her chin. "When I came to him, he just stared at me. It was like he wasn't conscious. And then he snapped back to reality and was normal…Dr. Chilton, do you think someone has been over medicating him?" Chilton scowled.

"Well, if they are, we are putting a stop to it right now. I'm going to speak to each member of the prescriptions team and get down tot the bottom of this. But until then, I don't want Mr. Graham on any more medication."

"But sir, what about his antibiotics for his encephalitis?" She said, concern on her face. Chilton pursed his lips.

"Those are fine to administer. But no antipsychotic are antidepressants."

"Yes sir."

Will was taken to one of the nurses stations on the second level of the hospital.

"We are going to detox your entire system, Mr. Graham." the nurse said brightly. "Don't worry. You'll be back to your old self in no time." Will nodded sleepily. The IV was inserted into his arm and he was made to lie down on one of the padded tables.

"Hello Will," came a voice from the door. Will opened his eyes, not having realized he had dozed off. Chilton stood by the door. He peered at Will cautiously. Will smiled in return.

"So you finally believed Alana?" Will asked. Chilton shook his head.

"No, however, I could not dispute with my own eyes when I saw the state you were in."

"you saw me in what state?" Will said, his smile slipping into a frown. Chilton sighed and stepped closer to the table.

"I came down to your cell to speak with you and you were unresponsive."

"I was passed out?" Will asked, his eyes widening.

"Not exactly. You were speaking to a person who wasn't actually there." Chilton said in a rush. "And it took you a while to acknowledge me.

"Who would I-oh! Oh…" Will said, pain creasing his face. "I thought Abigail was with me?" Chilton just nodded. He didn't know when he started to feel bad for Will Graham. But was certainly not something he strived for.


End file.
